<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Ravage me, you disgusting old man." by QueenOfCarrotFlowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200197">"Ravage me, you disgusting old man."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers'>QueenOfCarrotFlowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carrot's Romance Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crack, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Rey are going to get it on, but when she insults him as part of the role-play they have to talk it through.</p><p>In which Kylo is an 800-year-old vampire and Rey calls him "disgusting."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carrot's Romance Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Ravage me, you disgusting old man."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/flowerofcarrots/status/1261314264540864514?s=20">From Twitter</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ravage me, you disgusting old man."</p><p>Kylo looks down at his body and frowns. Sure, he might be 800 years old but he wouldn't say he's <em>disgusting. </em>He was only 28 years old when he was turned into a vampire, and he hasn't changed since. His skin is still smooth and pale, dotted with the same constellations of moles that sprouted on him over the course of his childhood. His hair is still thick and soft, his cock as eager to fuck as it was when he was alive.</p><p>He frowns at the nubile young woman wriggling on her back, the silk sheets pooling on the bed around her. "Excuse me?"</p><p>"I said, ravage me, you disgusting old man!" </p><p>She says it louder this time, as though the problem is that Kylo didn't hear her and not that she said something that doesn't make any sense.</p><p>"But," he replies, both his bloodlust and his cock beginning to flag, "I'm not disgusting."</p><p>She rolls her eyes and releases a frustrated huff.</p><p>"It's role-play, Kylo. Please play along. You are 800 years old, aren't you?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"And 800 year old men are, by definition, disgusting, aren't they? Especially if they want to fuck nubile teenagers."</p><p>"You're twenty, Rey, you're not a teenager."</p><p>Rey rolls her eyes and wiggles her ass into the sheet again.</p><p>"Details."</p><p>Kylo wraps a hand around his cock and gives it a squeeze to keep it from softening further. This is <em>really</em> not the conversation he thought he'd be having tonight, after Rey insisted that she wanted to bring him home for a good time, and that she would finally let him drink her blood.</p><p>"Oh, baby," she finally relents, holding out her arms so he can fall onto her. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I don't really think you're disgusting at all - I think you're lovely and sweet, and I'm glad you've been able to live 800 years so I could meet you."</p><p>"I'm glad, too," Kylo says, her admission bringing tears to his eyes, cock awakening against Rey's inner thigh.</p><p>After a moment, Rey pushes against Kylo's shoulder, urging him back up.</p><p>"Okay, then, let's try this again. Ravage me, you beautiful, sexy old man!"</p><p>Kylo likes that much better, so he does exactly what Rey asks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look at this beautiful art that AritouStuff on Twitter made for the fic! Go to twitter and  <a href="https://twitter.com/AritouStuff/status/1261791756825362441?s=20">give them some love</a></p><p> </p><p>  </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>